disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Tiabeanie
: "I'll never be anything more than a wealthy queen of a fabulous faraway kingdom...it's my destiny." Princess "Bean" (full name: Princess Tiabeanie Mariabeanie de la Rochambeau Grunkwitz) is the main character of Disenchantment. She is an alcoholic and constantly accompanied by her elf friend Elfo, and her "personal demon" Luci. Princess Bean lives in Dreamland with her father King Zøg. She is nineteen years old and a hard drinker.Burke, Justin. "Back to the Drawing Board." The Weekend Australian Review August 11-12. 2018. Pages 8-9. Print Princess Bean is voiced by Broad City co-creator Abbi Jacobson. Appearance When not in a wedding dress, Princess Bean wears a cyan tunic with white sleeves, brown leggings and tied dark brown boots. She is equipped with a belt with a silver buckle. Her hair is platinum blond (like her mother), and oversized eyes and ears like her father. She has a round nose like her grandma Bee-Baw, and freckles. buck teeth and an overbite. Personality Not a traditional princess, Bean is quite the opposite, actively rebelling against her father, Zog, who has driven her to drink. She is frustrated by the limited life-choices available to her as a princess who is second in line to the throne. She resents the stereotypical role of a trophy Queen - which is to have heirs and forge alliances in a loveless union - and refuses to marry the eligible princes presented to her (Guysbert and Merkimer) which would force her to inhabit this role. Her three wishes are to be in charge of her own destiny, get her mom back (obviously) and to find a boyfriend who is a great listener. She is may seem irresponsible, rebellious and cynical, but is surprisingly 'normal' for a princess. Relationships Prior to being magically paired with Luci. and finding the companionship of Elfo, Bean had no friends - not even bridesmaids for her wedding. Her companions were her drinking buddies from the pubs she frequented. As such, most of her relationships are familial. The trio of Bean, Elfo and Luci are the main focus of the misadventures in the show. Queen Dagmar Dagmar is Bean's mother. She supposedly died 15 years ago but she was in fact turned to stone by a magic potion. After she was revived she quickly bonded with Bean over their mutual interests such as drinking. Zog Zog is Bean's father and King of Dreamland. Bean has a difficult relationship with him as he is scared of female emotions and hates how Bean is always getting into trouble and refuses to behave like a proper princess while Bean has no respect for him due to his selfish nature but she still loves him and wants to make him proud. Bunty Bean's nanny and Lady-In-Waiting. She raised Bean in place of her ostensibly deceased mother and seemingly uninterested step-mother. Bean seems to be fond of her while Bunty is always there for Bean when she needs help. Queen Oona She is Bean's step mother. She is apparently not interested in Bean while Bean dislikes her and doesn't care about her either. Their relationship took a turn for the worse once Dagmar was revived. Derek Derek is Bean's younger half-brother and heir to the throne of Dreamland. Bean is alright with him while he seems to listen to/trust her to a degree. Luci He is Bean's personal demon (or daemon). Taking the form of a shadowy being who is mistaken for a talking cat, he is a curse which is cast on Bean by the mysterious Maruvian couple, Emperor Cloyd and the Enchantress. (Bean is as yet unaware of their existence and role in her life). Luci often talks Bean into doing bad things like stealing but he seems to care about her as he showed concern for Bean when she was mourning Elfo's death. Elfo Errant elf. After leaving Elfwood for the excitement and adventure (and misery) of the outside world, Elfo stumbles upon the castle of Zog, after which he allies himself with Bean and Luci. Elfo is very loyal to Bean and would do truly anything for her. He also has a crush on Bean but it is not reciprocated although Bean cares deeply for him and was heartbroken when he died. Development Bean is the central protagonist of the series. Matt Groening designed her to look "unlike any cartoon princess you've ever seen before." He has further stated "she is unconventionally beautiful, but I think audiences will fall in love with her." The character came about after a decade of Groening researching old classic fairy tales, where it was the women and children who were strong characters while the men were weak willed. Bean is designed to represent the genre's original paradigm. Abbi Jacobson improvised a number of Bean's lines. Cultural References * ''Game of Thrones ''(2011-present): Bean's platinum-blonde hair is likely a reference to the white hair of a certain dragon riding princess. ** Judging by this article, Matt Groening didn't want more than one reference to G.O.T, so this is probably an exception.Matt Groening on why he didn't want to reference GOT mashable.com Trivia *Her full name is Princess Tiabeanie Mariabeanie De La Rochambeaux Grunkwitz;Bean's full name is Princess Tiabeanie Mariabeanie de la Rochambeau Grunkwitz, not "Drunkowitz" - she just called herself that while drunk. Grunkwitz is Zøg's family name from the House of Grunkwitz (like House of Windsor or House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg) - Twitter post of Josh Weinstein's verified account however, she mispronunced her last name as "Drunkowitz" while heavily drunk on schnapps in "Swamp and Circumstance". *According to Luci, Bean has blue eyes. *Like her mother, her favorite "food" is beer and loves the smell of wet grass. *She likes to party, and consumes the recreational drugs snake root, bread mould and a hallucinogen called "Bliss". **Given this reference to hallucinogens, the bread mould reference is likely to be connected with ergotised rye. Albert Hoffman synthesised LSD from this fungus. Video Disenchantment Introducing Bean Netflix References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dreamlanders Category:Dreamland Royal Family Category:Aristocrats Category:Princesses Category:Magical Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Abbi Jacobson